Talk:Daily Prophet articles
International Federation of Warlocks? Its says here Daily_Prophet_articles#BLACK_STILL_AT_LARGE that "Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis." What is that Federation? The Unbeholden 17:30, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :See International Federation of Warlocks. DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:17, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::I wrote that article, I made it so it redirects to the International Confederation of Wizards. But I don't really know if I should have done that.... does anyone know anything about the International Federation of Warlocks? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by The Unbeholden (talk • ) }| }|}}. :::I think they're just alternate names, but not positive. DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:26, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Split? I have several problems with this article. Firstly, it does not adhere to this wiki's policy of being in-universe, and second it seems quite cluttered. Couldn't we give each Daily Prophet article its own page, like we do with other minor publications? Parodist 00:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Introduction of the text I think it's necessary to change the last phrase of the introduction of the text because the Daily Prophet articles that this text has isn't just "from 1991 to 1997". Andre G. Dias (talk) 15:59, January 26, 2014 (Brazil) Topic "Rita Skeeter interviews Harry Potter" in 1994 Is this Harry Potter interview of this topic that in the film Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is titled "Teenage Tragedy - Harry Potter and the Triwizard Cup"? If so, should this be added to this text? Andre G. Dias (talk) 08:07, March 13, 2014 (Brazil) Dates of release Where is it confirmed the date that some articles were published? For example: "WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (4 August 1997) Front-page article accompanied by a huge photograph of Harry Potter, falsely implicating him in the murder of Albus Dumbledore." "MUGGLE-BORN REGISTER (4 August 1997) The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns" to better understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission." The dates of these articles are deemed 4 August 1997. Where is the basis for that? Jdogno7 (talk) 09:53, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Felickaria Tugwood Only changed one of the two Felickaria Tugwoods to Felicitania Tugwood because there is a redirect associated with it and fear if I change both, it would be harder for someone else to get rid of the redirect. All the other ones in the other pages have been changed over already. (Vaudree (talk) 22:33, March 21, 2016 (UTC)) Improper transcripts usage? I hope I don't sound super dense by saying this, but I'm completely confused as to why all articles, when applicable, seemed to have transcripts included? For Daily Prophet articles that don't have their individual articles here on HPW, those, I can understand and I think it's a considerably reasonable decision. I am however confused for the inclusions of transcripts of articles that do have there own pages, where the same transcripts are likely available as well. It makes this article unnecessarily long; if people are interested in reading transcripts from available articles, those are one-click away; stacking them all in one place does not particularly guarantee actual convenience, if anything, it actually makes locating those without separate articles even harder. Asking for permission to remove transcripts from following articles while adding for direction: #GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST #FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES #ENQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC #MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE #BLACK STILL AT LARGE #SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP #FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC #DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE #HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE #HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS" #TRESPASS AT MINISTRY #MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM #MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN Along with all pages listed on ; that'd be 37 articles in total so far, though I do see some having the potential to be separated out and having their own articles as well, namely: #BRING BACK OUR BASKETS! #OUR CHASERS AREN'T CHEATING! #TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER #HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS #ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REMEMBERED #DUMBLEDORE – THE TRUTH AT LAST? But yeah, this is very secondary. I'm really hoping the removal of the first listing transcript wouldn't be seen as vandal; it'll help making clearer on what still could be improved on, which is hard to spot when the article is so massive. I have no idea where most of the article titles are from, but it's hard for people to help out when they are buried alongside so many stuff. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 07:47, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :Briefly shared a condensed version of this in an edit summary: I realized most titles seemed to be first transcribed and posted on this article, prior to the creation of their individual article page, which makes a lot of sense. Just that, I guess no one removed the transcription when those specific articles were made. So I hope my edits could be accepted as a belated reaction to that. : with: :*Item #2 :*Items #6&7 :*The 2014 QWC articles :I know the edit looks kind of grave, but I also belatedly realized a good number of titles from 1996 are all blank; some actually do have materials to work from . So I think, if people get back into the groove of transcribing, there's that. Very tempted to remove the transcripts of #8,10&12, but I'll take a break from this article so it won't be reduced in size too much too quickly. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:39, October 22, 2018 (UTC)